moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Llewellan ap Gruffudd
Sir Llewellan Gruffud is a gallant of Lordaeron and a Knight of the Silver Hand. The son of a knight of Lordaeron, Llewellan spent much of his life within the confines of an insular mountainous community of around three hundred people. A sickly child at birth, Llewellan was sheltered and by the time he was introduced to the other children, he already felt like a social pariah. On top of this, Llewellan has always had a girlish appearance was often the cause of mockery by his peers. Though Llewellan was not the son his father wanted features wise, Llewellan dedicated himself to martial training with his father. Though at first he was compared to fighting akin to a goose, he slowly began to become adept with the blade. By the time the Third War began, he squired for his father multiple times against the Orcs. When the Third War began, the community was evacuated into the Stromgarde. There when Llewellan's father knew his family was safe, he led his men-at-arms back into Lordaeron and joined the Scarlet Crusade. This left sixteen year old Llewellan alone amongst Stromgarde's knights. He ended up pursuing Silver Hand training and became a full Knight of the Silver Hand by the age of twenty. Llewellan spent the next fours years fighting against the Scourge and Horde alongside the Stromic remnants. He foughtly bravely and became known as 'the Intrepid' for showing supreme bravery in the face of overwhelming odds. At year three, his father and his men-at-arms perished -- his armor, weapons, and surcoat being sent back to Llewellan. Llewellan had his armor refitted and doned his father's armor and his greatsword, Golau Wawr Yn in the old tongue. Directly translated, it means 'Dawn's Light'. Appearance Llewellan does not stand tall among his fellow Humans. In a crowd it might be difficult to pick him out as everyone else always seems to tower above him -- being five foot six inches does not help his case at all. A slender frame, a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, and a lack of facial hair causes him to commonly be mistaken for a flat-chested female. Despite his growing into adulthood, it is clear that he is very feminine in appearance. Not that he seems to mind too much -- he is always smiling! Blond hair comes flowing down over the nape of his neck, neatly tied with a leather string in order to keep it tidy. It smells of lilacs and lavendar, not helping his case if he doesn't want to be mistaken as a female. It's under the armor that counts, right? Well, this much is certain: he has seen the ugly face of war. While only a small scar on his right cheek moving down under his jaw is immediately showing on his face, he is very much scarred under his clothes. War has marked him in ways that it does many other warriors, but two scars stand out: - A burn scar on the upper-right part of his chest - A long, wicked scar that starts near his navel and seems to trail off into his pants. Only the few are able to see if it has affected his manparts below the belt. Arms and Armor WIP A Child Was Born WIP